Neko Gods and Demon Foxes
by Alankar
Summary: Set in Konoha. A young man learns he is the reincarnation of a cat god, what hilarity and trouble will ensue as he enters Konoha and joins a Sauskeless Team 7? Read and find out! Edit: i forgot to mention that this takes place at the begining of Naruto
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… or much for that matter, the only things I can claim as my own are My OC's, my lovable laptop and my DS (for those of you wanting to play me on Mario Kart just send me review, comment on the story and include your request, ill send you my code)

--------------------------------------------------------

Story: Set inKonoha A young man learns he is the reincarnation of a cat god, what hilarity will ensue as he enters Konoha and joins a SauskelessTeam 7? Read and find out!

---------------------------------------------------------

Ages & Speech:

Okay for this fic I'm making everyone 15 because I find it's more like having Kids do an adult's job if their all 12! So 15 is kind of more believable okay?

"This is" - Speech

"_Kind of_" - Thinking

Annoying - Normal

----------------------------------------------------------

Konoha a peaceful village, a place where adults work day in and day out for decent pay, the food is decent and there's always something new to do…

"Hey you little brat! Get back here with my fish!"

An old man carrying what seemed to be a cleaver in one hand and fish guts in another was chasing a somewhat panic stricken boy down the dusty streets of Konoha

"I'm sorry! I'm running late! Ill pay you back later I promise!"

The boy was 5 feet 9 inches. He had messy brown hair and brilliant green eyes, his body was that of a swimmer, slim but with hidden muscle, he wore a pair of black shorts and a simple black t-shirt with a cat paw embroidered on the left shoulder. His feet were covered by a pair of generic blue Konoha sandals, on his forehead was a Konoha forehead protector (I know the name but I can't spell it cries) and in his hands was a small fish, trout by the looks of it.

"You better or else you're the next thing in my stall!"

The old man slowed to a walk as the boy nodded and swiftly downed the fish in a few bites, yeah it was raw but the kid only thought of it as really fresh sushi without the rice, and he tossed the skeleton into a nearby garbage bin.

The boy's name was Devin Snowe and he was late. What exactly was he late for? Well you will see soon won't you?

"Team 7 will be, Uzumaki Naruto…"

A Man wearing a chuunin vest and sporting a spiffy scar across his nose was reading off names for people, his name was Iruka and he teaches, er 'taught' the genin he was currently sorting. He was suddenly however interrupted by a blond loudmouth by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, addressing the boy who just ran into class

"Devin! Where the hell were you! We're already being split up!"

"Sorry sorry! I'm here now right? That's all that matters"

"You two! Shut up! Devin take a seat! Now as I was saying. Team Seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Snowe Devin"

As Devin took his seat he heard Naruto cheer when Sakura was called, but he went absolutely mental when Devin was called.

"Yes! This is going to be great! Believe it!" (I'm sorry but I had to say it I would have used Dattebayo (sp?) but I was lazy and wanted the new viewers of Naruto to understand, however this WILL NOT occur in the future!)

Devin also cheered somewhat but not as openly as Naruto

"Team nine will be…"

As the names were listed off and people came and went Sakura simply sobbed on her desk, she was being put on the loudmouth's and the loudmouth's friends team. Too bad for her that Sauske was put on a team with two nobodies that no one knows. (I Dislike Sauske and this is the best way to be rid of him for awhile)

"Okay now your Jonin Instructors will be coming in to collect you, sit tight until you're called"

More time passed as they waited for their new sensei's until eventually only Team 7 remained. Naruto suddenly had an outburst and set up a stupid chalk eraser trap in the doorway as Devin teased a little black kitten that came out of no where with a piece of string. Sakura however was still sulking.

"Eh heh heh this is what he gets for making us wait"

Naruto stood up and began to pester Sakura to go on a date with him as Devin stood up and let the cat leave, as he was walking back to his seat he heard the sliding of a door and a clatter of wood on wood. He turned around and saw a masked Ninja with some dust in his hair.

"Okay my first impression of you is… I hate you"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay end Chapter one by the way this is NOT my best work as its something I threw together in about half an hour. This one I "hope" to update frequently unlike my last project that got to 2 chapters and then poof I got tired of it, this one seems to be more comical than my last one and so… yeah.

On a final note! I would like to say that I'm looking for a person to proofread my later chapters so as make them better! If you take on the challenge I may pop you! Into this for a chapter or two but no matter once I will love you forever! (But not in an intimate way, only friendly love!).

So yeah Apply through the reviews and ill check your credentials (aka ill ask you to email me a copy of your work so I can look it over) so yeah have fun.

Future parings:

Not sure… should I have a poll? If so start reviewing who you want to see together, ill let it be known that YAOI IS NOT ALOUD!


	2. He really likes fish

Yeah… I'm a little disappointed in how I haven't gotten even a single review… but! I'm going to continue anyway! I'm just going to say that things will pick up in the next chapter and I must warn you, my English Teacher forced into my head "always describe the surroundings of your characters" thus fore I'm going to warn you that near the end of the chapter is a Paragraph long description of Devin's house! So feel free to skip it unless you REALLY like descriptions… yeah

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto yadda yadda yadda on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: He really likes Fish

Devin, Naruto, and Sakura were sitting on the rooftop of the academy. Kakashi was sitting across from them

"Okay, tell me your Name, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future"

Naruto being the loudmouthed bag of sugar he is quickly blurted out

"What about you? If you're going to teach us we should know about you!"

Kakashi simply… smiled if you could call an eye closing and turning upwards slightly

"Sure, Name is Hatake Kakashi. When it comes to likes and Dislikes… I don't feel like telling you. Dreams? Maybe later"

And so the copy Nin pointed his finger at Devin

"Now you"

"Uh… okay um…My name is Snowe Devin. I like cats, Fish, and Fun people, I dislike people who don't try, and burnt fish… My dreams? I guess finding out who my parents are would be cool"

"Okay good, Pinky your next"

"Um My name is Haruno Sakura. I like" a blush formed on her cheeks "Sauske-kun" a bleh noise was heard from Naruto "I dislike Naruto! And my dreams are…" an even Deeper blush crept upon Sakura's face and so Kakashi decided to continue.

"Okay… Blondie you're up"

"Okay! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are ramen and Sakura-Chan, My Dislikes are Sauske, and the three minute wait for Ramen, and my dream is to become the next Hokage!"

"_Okay so it looks like I've got an Idiot, a fan girl… and a Cat… strange team… how fun"_

Okay then, meet me at training field 7, don't eat breakfast of you will probably throw up…Dismissed"

With that said Kakashi poofed away leaving a bewildered Naruto, and Sakura. Devin however only seemed amused.

"Well you two ill be going now, cya in the morning!"

"Alright, Good night Devin"

"Yeah Devin! Night!"

With that Devin left the Academy, as he walked the streets of Konoha he remembered he had to pay the fish monger back, after a short run he paid the man and with a happy yell found he had enough money for a medium sized fish.

"Sweet! Lucky me!"

**Later at the Apartment **of** Devin**

With a twist of the handle the wooden door between the hall and his home was opened.

(skip if you don't like detail)

As you walked in there was a small kitchen to the right of the entry, it was outfitted with basic home appliances (minus a dishwasher) and had washers and dryers for clothing as well, an old table with two sturdy chairs was also found in the kitchen but that was about it, to the left of the entry was a simple closet, nothing special about it. On the other side of the room however were three doors. The two on either side of the middle door were bedrooms, Devin lived in the right one while the left one was empty save for basic bedroom furnishings, the center door was the bathroom, not too small but not too big either. Inside was your basic sink and toilet with a simple mirror, but the actual shower was strange. Shortly after Devin had moved in, he called a Renovator to modify his bathtub into something he liked, the tub itself was taken away completely and dark tiled flooring was placed in its old location that expanded the original area by a foot, a small bump of tile was then placed on the edge of it and the walls were replaced with identical tiling, frosted glass was then placed to separate the bathroom from the shower and a small amount of piping was run through the roof. It was a small room inside the shower with a small bench made of the same tile that was long enough to lay on, the piping on the roof fed water into the shower to create the illusion of rain. But enough about the shower! Finally in the space between the entry and the bedrooms was a living room, it was filled with basic living things such as a sofa and TV, but on the other side of the room was a small target with many Kunai sticking out of it thanks to late night training.

"Heh, home sweet home"

Devin walked into the Kitchen and unwrapped the Salmon he had bough, he decided on Sashimi tonight and quickly prepared his food before going to bed. The moment his head hit the pillow Devin's eyes became heavy and his vision darkened into inky blackness, suddenly however he saw a bright light and heard a voice.

"Devin… Its time…"

---------------------------------------------------

OMG CLIFFHANGER! Yeah… it's overdone and it's not TOO original, but I can assure you IT IS NOT THE DAMN KYUUBI!

It is not some demon sealed inside him either so bleh, although what I'm doing has probably been done over a million times (then again the story count is only up to 33,000 give or take so really only like 10,000 times) I'm still going to keep it original…ish. None of this is copied or stolen; it all comes from the (insane) genius that is my mind! So I plead with you few readers that… read this, please PLEASE review! I'm lonely…

Out

Alankar


End file.
